


Memories

by Lucarn



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, burnish galo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucarn/pseuds/Lucarn
Summary: There is little room to deny with the flames he showed. It ispossiblebut highly unlikely in this case. A person in such a high-stress job like firefighting would have lost control sooner than later over the compulsion. His eyes glow with the overwhelming dread many Burnish harbor who have only recently awoken to their powers. The sinking feeling that their own life is over when they never asked for this.But moles appear everywhere and the Mad Burnish need to be sure he is safe.If he's said the truth, he might be able to tell them more about the bright pillar of light that illuminated the night in Promepolis City a few days ago.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a heavy burden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980796) by [intertwingular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwingular/pseuds/intertwingular). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read **a heavy burden** if you're looking for a fascinating AU, it's so good. I was also heavily inspired the scene at the ending of the first chapter so this story might not make sense without it.
> 
> This oneshot came to me because I thought, 'What would be Lio's reaction to what happened to Galo?'

Lio dusts off his fingers, the motion and fall of chalk hiding their trembling.

"Carry him over here, gently." 

He steps out of the white circle in between two of the pink candles surrounding the array. Twelve for each month, for each zodiac it takes the Earth to revolve around its star. Meis and Gueira show the same care to avoid smudging the lines as they lower the unconscious man between them into the middle of the circle. 

His- Galo- Thymos' head lolls around, slits of impossible blue peering out between half open lids. They have lost that red glow from his irides. Maybe Lio just imagined it during the shock as he burst into pink-green-yellow flames witht an edge of cobalt, starting from his scarred left arm, but spitting first from his mouth, leaking from his eyes like a dragon.

Lio, _the_ Burnish Wizard, the strongest of their group, the only one capable of maintaining the fires that keep their shelter moving, having braved the heat of uncontrolled forest fires and lightning bolts and the sparks of a star

leaned back and _flinched_. _<strike>Why?</strike>_

One finger presses into the middle of Galo's forehead. Lio checks that the larger man is still unconscious and will remain so for at least another hour. The spell should work. He has already been surprised today, however, so he's taking no chances.

This is the best he can do without restraining him. No fire constructs will hold, and he detests those shackles Foresight has had introduced to capture Burnish. Besides, it will do no good if Galo has another panic attack should he wake up in the middle of the ritual, safe as it is, finding himself bound, and try to attack them, undoing all the work for the memory scrying spell. While Lio can do it again, he prefers to douse that outcome before it can even spark.

He has experience handling panicking Burnish. It's still dangerous because every individual unites the literally explosive and lethal combination of great power of unknown scale with a lack of control.

But Lio possesses control. Possesses finesse from years of training so it'll be fine. He closes Galo's eyes - _blue, too blue_ \- before he takes position at the bottom of the array.

"Meis, Gueira, raise the shields."

"On it, Boss."

Flames flare. On either side of the circle his generals now stand in their black armor, arms raising as they call on more of their fire to form a dome over Lio and Galo. It speaks of their trust in him that they don't question him more after what happened, although he can sense their worry for him. These last days has been taxing on all of them.

Lio remains unarmored. He fixes his gloves before snapping his fingers, lighting up all candles at once.

"Let's get this show on the road," he murmurs.


End file.
